Broken
by FirearmPrime
Summary: This is the third story of the Fast and Furious series I'm writing. Jesse/OC series. Sequel to 'She Will be Loved'. This is based off of the song 'Broken' by Seether ft. Amy Lee. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's summer! Finally! Thank you all for being so patient with me and favorite my stories! Here is story number two that is a part of my F&F series! Please review and let me know what you think! **

_I let out a breathless moan as calloused hands ran along my sides. It felt amazing. My eyes were closed tightly together. I felt the hands pass over my hips, going to the most intimate part of me. I let out a loud moan as two fingers entered me. I felt someone kissing my neck and as I opened my eyes I saw shocking blue eyes staring back._

"_Danni…" He said; his voice as breathless as mine._

_Suddenly I realized… it was Jesse!_

My eyes flew opened as I jumped into a sitting position. The nurse jumped and looked at me.

"Are you alright Miss Martinez?" I sat in silence for a minute before realizing that she was talking to me. Most nurses call me Danielle or Miss Carson (insert snicker here) but only a few still called me Martinez. I looked up at her.

"I'm fine. Just a bad dream." I didn't want anyone to know what I was dreaming about, since this was the sixth time I'd had this dream since Jesse was in the hospital. She nodded before turning back to the monitors. I sighed before looking at Jesse. He was getting paler and he was losing weight, even the feeding tube couldn't help that. His hair was not as brightly blonde as it used to be. It'd been two months since Jesse and I were shot and every day I spent my time by Jesse's side, praying he would wake up. "Anything new?" I asked the nurse. She shook her head.

"There is a little more brain activity than before but there are no new changes." I nodded before looking down at him once more. I stood, stretching my legs and back before settling back on feet.

"I'm going for a walk, you have my number incase if he wakes up or something changes." I opened the door, just stepping outside before I heard the nurses reply.

"Yes ma'am." I closed the door before going to the elevator. I hit the down button and waited for the metal box to stop on my floor. When it did I stepped inside, as normal, I was alone. I stepped into the lobby, pulling my coat on and walking into the brisk night air. I took in a deep breath before expelling it; I could see it as steam.

I pulled my coat tighter around me as I walked down the sidewalk. I'd barely seen much of Mia since Vince was released; she'd been helping him with his arm and then helping him get to Mexico because of him being wanted. I sighed as I looked around; there was hardly anyone on the street, only a few couples out on dates or people going home from work.

"I never thought I'd feel so empty inside." I said aloud to myself. Knowing Jesse was in his coma just…killed me a little bit inside every day. I checked my watch; I'd been gone for two hours already. I sighed before looking up just in time to see myself running into someone. "I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention." When I looked up I saw that I had run into Brian. I turned my gaze to the ground before walking around him.

"Danni wait!" He called after me but I ignored him. My one and only priority was getting to the hospital to check on Jesse. He quickly reached out and grabbed my arm. "Just listen for a minute." I stopped and turned back to him, my arms crossed over my chest.

"What the hell do you want now? Didn't I tell you once that I never wanted to see you again?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He looked hurt but still held firm to my arm.

"I just wanted to ask you a few questions and to see how Jesse was doing…" He released my arm but I made no attempt to go anywhere.

"Jesse's got a little more brain activity than normal but they still don't know when or if he's going to wake up. As for the questions… I'll answer what I can." I told the officer, only to shiver shortly after. Brian glanced around before turning back to me.

"Let's go into that little coffee shop, get some coffee and food that's better than that hospital food." He began walking and I followed him silently. When we entered the little shop we sat in the back, away from all the other people.

"So, I guess the first question is where Dom is?" I shook my head as I looked at my coffee.

"I love how you think you can just walk back into my life and ask where my "brother" is and expect me to tell you." He watched me in silence for a minute. "Letty. Leon. Vince. Dominic. I will never tell you where the four of them are." He took a drink of his coffee before looking back up at me.

"What about Mia?" I was about to take a drink of my coffee before I stopped short. I put my drink down before looking at him with a glare.

"I do recall that you broke her heart. Be lucky you're still alive, Dom was generous." I took a drink before taking a bite of my glazed chocolate doughnut. Brian watched me silently.

"Again, I'm sorry for tearing the family apart. I never planned to do that." I glared at him before looking down at my watch, four hours I've been away from the hospital. I sighed before finishing off my coffee and eating the rest of my doughnut.

"As much as I would like to stay and chat with you I have to get back to the hospital. I need to check on Jesse." He nodded and as I walked away from the table to call me back.

"Danni! What's your number? In case I need to get a hold of you." I turned and walked back over to the table, grabbing a napkin and writing my number down on it. I turned away and walked back out into the street. After a fifteen minute walk I was back in the hospital lobby. Once again, stepping inside of the elevator to the fourth floor and then walking to Jesse's room. I walked inside to see Leon sitting in the chair I'd previously occupied.

"Leon!" I asked surprised. His head shot up to look at me.

"Danni!" He jumped and ran over to me, picking me up in a hug. He set me down on my feet before looking at Jesse.

"How is he?" I sighed before sitting back in my chair.

"He's had a little increase in brain activity but that's it. They still don't know if he's going to wake up or not." Leon looked depressed for a minute before sitting on the side of the bed. "By the way, you shouldn't have come. Brian's been hanging around trying to find you guys." Leon looked at me surprised before looking back at Jesse.

"I figured he was. That's why Dom hasn't come back to check on you two." I nodded.

"Makes sense. Look, give me a number to call and I'll keep you guys updated. I was planning on flying over to Tokyo to try out that freaky style of driving they got there." He smirked a little.

"Always into the weird shit aren't ya?" I smiled and shrugged a little.

"Maybe." After the numbers were exchanged he got up and walked out the door, but not without saying goodbye to me and Jesse. When the door closed I noticed that Jesse had a bit more brain activity and it spiked every time Leon talked. I sighed, I wish Leon could have stayed but with Brian on their tails I couldn't let him get caught.

"So Jess." I said to supposedly un-listening ears. "I was thinking about heading over to Tokyo…but I don't want to leave you. I wish you'd let me know what to do." I jumped when the TV came on; the reporter began talking about the drifting craze in Tokyo. I looked up at it for a second before looking at the remote which was next to me, where it had always been and Jesse didn't move so I knew he didn't turn it on.

"Well then. I guess that's a yes." I had a slight smile on my face before I stood up and leaned over him to place a kiss on his lips. "I'll be back soon. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the second chapter! So sorry it took so long, I've had writer's block and now I'm starting college… I'm gonna try to write more now! Of course, let me know if you guys like it!**

I sighed as I looked out the window of the plane. I still had no idea why I was going to Tokyo, I didn't know anyone there and I wouldn't have a car to race in anyway.

"This is your captain speaking; we are about to land in Tokyo. So please, fasten your seatbelts and push your chairs into an upright position. Thank you." I glanced at all the people on the flight before looking back out the window. I looked down at my hand, written on it was the name of a garage that Dom said would help me while I was in Tokyo. About two hours later, the plane had landed and I was now standing in front of the garage. I took in a deep breath before walking inside.

"Hello?" I called out.

"Hey." A deep southern drawl answered me back, causing me to jump slightly. A boy came down the stairs, short cropped brown hair with blue eyes; he probably stood at six foot. Defiantly not Japanese. "What can I help you with?"

"Um… well… A friend said that there was someone here that would be expecting me." I said as I glanced around the garage before turning back to the boy. He looked thoughtful as he dried his hands on a towel.

"Do you know the name?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Never came up in conversation…" The boy nodded before he threw the towel on his shoulder.

"Well, I can go talk to Han…" He said as he began to turn towards the staircase. My eyes widen in surprise.

"Han?" I said to myself quietly before I spoke louder so that the boy could hear me. "Did you say Han?" The boy turned back to me.

"Yeah…" He answered, a little unsure about why I was asking all of the sudden. I smiled.

"That's who I'm looking for. Han Lue?" The boy nodded. He motioned to the stairs with his head before I followed him. As we walked up them he turned to me.

"My name is Sean." I smiled before turning to him.

"I'm Danielle." When we reached the top of the stairs, Sean turned to the left leading me towards a small desk in the corner. Sitting at the desk was an Asian man (Korean, I think). I'd never seen the man before but the name rang bells from when I lived with Dom.

"Well, well. It's about time you showed up. Danielle right?" The man asked as he leaned back in his chair and looked at me. Good lord… the man was handsome but I wouldn't betray Jesse like that… even the way he was now.

"Hi, you must be Han." I said as I walked closer to the desk before extending my hand to the man. He shook it before leaning back in his chair again.

"Dom told me you'd be here. You wanna learn to drift?" I smiled with a little shrug of my shoulders.

"Why not? It's something cool and new. Ten second races just ain't doing it for me anymore." Han and Sean both chuckled. The Korean man stood up before going back towards the staircase, Sean and I followed him.

"So what do you drive?" He asked as he glanced at me over his shoulder. I smiled as I thought about my "baby."

"I drive a 1969 Chevrolet Camaro SS. I'm all about the American Muscle." I couldn't help but laugh at Sean's surprised face. I turned to him. "What? You ain't ever seen a girl drive 357 horses?" Han snorted a laugh from in front of her, causing Sean and I to chuckle.

"Too bad you can't drive that while you learn to drift. First question of the day, do you know why?" Han asked as he stopped in front of a black and orange Mazda RX-7. I thought about it for a quick second before glancing over the Mazda.

"Um… Oh!" I said, both Han and Sean looked at me intently. "Cause of the weight difference. My car weighs 3,790 while your Mazda weighs 2,300. The lighter the weight, the better the car drifts." Han nodded with a small smirk on his face.

"Well, you seem to know your way around cars…" I smiled as I put my hands into my back pockets.

"Yep, why do you think Dom kept me around?" Han nodded with a chuckle. He started walking back towards the stairs before he stopped and turned to me.

"You got a place to stay?" I shook my head. "Then you'll stay here. Sean, show her the bunk she'll be staying in after you show her, her car. You work for me now." I chuckled as I thought back to what Mia said to Brian when he first started working for Dom.

'_He owns you now.' _I had a feeling that it would almost be the same conditions here… at least I would feel right at home.

"Come on; let's get you to your car." Sean said as he walked towards a couple of cars, one was covered. He quickly pulled the cover off, dust flying into the air causing the both of us to cough. Underneath was a shiny red 2009 Mazda RX-8 with a black racing stripe on it. I smiled as I turned to Sean.

"This is mine?" I asked. He nodded with a smile before throwing me the keys from where he was standing.

"Yep." He said a smile on his face causing me to smile before I turned back to look at my new car. Maybe my time in Tokyo wouldn't be so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another chapter! I'm using Tokyo Drift as a reference for the second installment of my F&F Series, since I recently got the DVD (yay!) so I skip quite a bit since Sean is already there but… yea. Please review, fav, and follow, whatever you wanna do! I love knowing that you guys really enjoy the series!**

"Damn it!" I yelled as I smacked the steering wheel with the heel of my hand. I was currently at a, what can be considered, fishing dock. I heard Han from outside the car, yelling at me.

"Again!" With a sigh, I punched the clutch and threw it into first gear. With screeching tires I took off around the building, upon coming to the corners I pulled the E-Brake and turned the wheel quickly. Just like the last time, I swerved too much. I slammed on the breaks, screaming in frustration. I threw the door open before stepping out, slamming the door shut.

"This is so stupid!" I yelled as I stalked towards the group I'd become familiar with in the last two months I'd been in Tokyo. A tanned boy, clearly American, we called Twinkie stood up and walked towards me.

"D, babe. Calm down." He tried to touch my arm before I slapped it away. Twink saying 'babe' didn't bother me. We'd taken to using pet names for each other. I threw the keys towards Han.

"I'm done! I'm not learning anything and I'm not getting better! Why do I keep trying?" I yelled at him. As I stalked away, my heels clicked loudly on the concrete but Han's voice seemed to drown them out.

"You're really giving up? That doesn't seem like you." I stopped and stood silent. "I mean, you are still waiting for Jesse to wake up, right? It's been four months…" I turned to Han.

"Leave Jesse out of this…" I said. He looked at my car before turning back to me.

"You'll give up on something that you love as much as Jesse." I closed my eyes; I could feel the tears forming there. My keys landed by my feet and with a sigh, I reached down and picked them up before walking over to my car, getting in. The passenger door opened and Sean sat down inside.

"Come on, you just need ta relax and feel it. You race ten second races; this is basically the same thing with a lot more turns." He said, his accent making me laugh when I remembered that we were currently in Tokyo.

"Alright. Relax." I said before taking in a deep breath and letting it out. I opened my eyes and pushed down the clutch before throwing it into first, taking off. I laughed at the surprised gasp that left Sean's lips before I took the first turn, E-Brake and wheel turning.

"Go, go, go!" Sean said as I went around the turn. "Gas!" He said when he deemed it to be the right time. I punched the accelerator before letting go of the E-Brake. He smiled as he turned to me; I had a smile on my face. That was my first success drift.

It continued like this for a couple of hours. Sean and Han switched places occasionally and it was nice to see the difference in racing styles between the two, it help to show me that not everyone is perfect or the same which meant that I had to develop a drifting style all my own. I had finally stopped crashing my car into stuff, thank goodness. I didn't know how much more my little Mazda could take. I slid to a stop and laughed with Sean, who was my current "teacher."

"You've gotten really good!" He said as he got out of the passenger seat before walking around to my side. I unbuckled my seatbelt, opened my door, and stood up. I closed the door and smiled at him.

"Well, I must admit… I have some pretty awesome teachers." Han and Sean both smiled at me before we heard the screeching of tires coming towards us. Three cars pulled up. One was black, another was silver, and the last was yellow. They pulled up beside and behind Han's Mazda. Han took off his sunglasses before standing from his old, worn recliner. He began walking to meet the man.

"DK, grab a chair." I blinked, so this was the Drift King I'd been hearing so much about, the one that is supposedly the best. "We're about to roast some marshmallows." DK pushed past Han and then I realized… he was coming towards me and Sean. Sean grabbed my arm and pushed me behind him before DK was suddenly in front of us, punching Sean in the face. Apparently that wasn't enough because when Sean fell to the ground, DK continued to punch and kick him. No one made a move and Earl, one of my best friends in the group, mouth to me to stay still and not intervene. I nodded softly; an angry Yakuza was something I didn't want on my hands.

"Stay away from her, or the only thing you'll be driving is a wheelchair." DK said as he leaned down to the fallen Sean. As the man stood his gaze lingered on me before he turned and began walking back to his car. "Find yourself a new driver." DK said to Han as he passed him. I took a few steps forward and kneeled in front of Sean before gently (as I could) taking his face into my hands, looking him over. He gently grabbed my wrists, pulling them away from his face.

"I'm all right." He said before spitting the blood from his mouth.

"What'd you expect?" Han said. "You didn't just play with fire; you soaked the matches in gasoline." Sean looked down before he stood. I gently grabbed his biceps as I helped him stand. Once more, he spit the blood from his mouth as he turned his gaze to where DK's car had been. Twinkie came over to us.

"Come on Sean. Let's get you home." The taller boy nodded before throwing me an appreciative smile and following Twinkie to his car. Once he was in the car, Twinkie got into his van, the others following him. One by one they began to pull out and drive back to the garage. Han sighed from beside me and began walking to his Mazda. I caught his sleeve.

"Hold on." I said quietly. He stopped and turned to me. "What was that about?" Han's eyes flashed, he remembered that I still knew nothing about DK and Neela, a girl that I had met on few occasions and became friends with.

"It's nothing." He said as he began to walk away. I put my hands on my hips before speaking to his back.

"I'm not stupid. I'm pretty sure the DK doesn't come to the fishing docks to beat up some gaijin for no reason." Han turned to me before sighing.

"You're not stupid, I never said that. I just think it is better for all of us if you don't get involved. Dom would kill me if something happened to you and I refuse to let it." I nodded in silent agreement. He was right. With a sigh, I turned towards my car. I opened the door and got in, starting it up I waited for Han before I followed him back to the garage. I shivered as I thought about that look DK had given me. It reminded me of Johnny. A dark look of possession. I doubted it was for me but it still gave me the creeps. Johnny Tran was someone I never wanted to go back to. With what seemed like the fiftieth sigh of the day, I shifted and punched the gas, flying past Han giving him a small, playful salute. He smiled before shifting, following me closely.

I just couldn't shake the feelings that things just got a lot more complicated.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm on a roll! Lol. Please review, favorite, and follow! It would mean a lot to me! Thanks again!**

The next night, after stopping by a small convince store, I was back at the garage. I got out and closed my door before taking a long sip a plastic bottle with this bright (almost neon) colored liquid inside. I had no idea what it was but it was a form of soda over here in Japan so I thought, caution to the wind. It was actually pretty good. I smiled at Twinkie who smiled back before looking up at the second level, when I followed his gaze, my eyes locked with Neela's. I screwed the top on my soda before I walked up the stairs. She never came here.

"Neela…" I said quietly as I reached the level. She stood from her chair, her hands abandoning her tea as she wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I looked at Sean over her shoulder; he gave me a nod with his eyes hard as stone. DK had done this. "It'll be okay." I whispered to her as I sat her back down. She sniffled before wrapping her hands back around her cup. At that moment, everything in the garage was quiet except for the slight bubbling of the soda in my hands. The little silence was broken with an all too familiar sound of screaming tires. I stood and walked over to the railing to look down at the first floor.

The same three cars turned into the garage. DK was pissed. He got out of the car, slamming the door shut before he walked inside, flanked by two of "his" men. I could feel the hair on my arms and neck stand on end when I saw the murderous look on his face. Was he that upset over Neela leaving? I began walking down the stairs as Han walked out from under a raised car to meet DK.

"Hey brother." Han said, his voice light. I gasped in surprise when DK punched him hard enough to knock him back into Sean's red Evo that was behind him.

"I vouched for you!" DK or Takashi, as I had finally learned his real name was, yelled at Han as he recovered from the punch. "Put my reputation on the line for you!" He grabbed Han's shoulders forcefully and turned him around so that they were facing each other. "We were partners!" He said angrily, pushing Han's chest once again. Takashi suddenly lunged forward and grabbed Han's shirt collar in both of his hands. "You think you can keep your side deals from me?" He asked. Han finally pushed him away.

"Come on. We ain't in the Boy Scouts. This is what we do." Han said while remaining completely calm. I was standing at the bottom of the staircase now. I heard Neela behind me.

"Takashi!" She said. Takashi and I both turned to her. As I turned back around to the pair, I noticed Takashi reach towards the back of his jeans. I took a few steps forward until I was next to Han when he pulled the gun and aimed it at Han's face. Everyone ducked except for Han, myself, Neela and Sean.

"What about now? Hmm?" Takashi asked. "Is this what we do?" Han gently grabbed my wrist and pushed me behind him, slowly.

"Man, you need me." Han said. "You'd still be shaking down teahouses for chump change if it wasn't for me." Some of Han's confidence left when Takashi cocked the gun, I only knew that from the little flicker of emotion on his face. The man had a killer poker face. Neela yelled something in Japanese which Takashi replied back. Suddenly the garage shutters began to close, that welcome distraction that was long enough for Han to knock the gun away from Takashi and punch him in the face. Once Takashi was down, Han and I ran towards the back, where our cars were kept. Sean and Neela got into the red Evo.

"This is not what I pictured Japan like!" I yelled to Han as we got into the cars. He managed to throw me a smirk before we started up the cars. As soon as we began to drive off, two of Takashi's guys came out of the garage but it was too late, we'd hit the open road.

As we passed the opening of the garage we passed Sean, who instantly followed the Mazdas. We drifted through a junkyard, between piles of garbage and each other's cars. If we weren't being chased I would have to say it was kind of fun. All too soon, we came out of the dimly lit dump into the bright lights of the city of Tokyo. Han lead the way, with me behind him, and Sean trailing. I began to panic; we were no longer drifting around stationary objects but other cars, with people in them… moving! I mean, I was a good drifter but this seemed a little suicidal to me… not like I really had a choice though.

The three of us had managed to stay pretty close together. I glanced in my rearview mirror, the yellow car, driven by Morimoto I believe, began hitting Sean's car on the side. I down-shifted into a lower gear before pressing my breaks, this caused Morimoto to switch lanes into on-coming traffic before he ran head-on with another car. I looked at Sean and Neela, who gave me small smiles. I replied with a nod before speeding up to catch Han.

I managed to get beside Han before glancing back at Neela and Sean, now Takashi was slamming his car into theirs relentlessly. Before I could do anything, Han did the same thing I had done earlier. He had down-shifted and cut Takashi off, allowing Sean and Neela to escape. They pulled up behind me quickly, leaving Han in the back of our group. We drove through a busy intersection, full of people. Sean had managed to get in front of me and part the "red sea" if you will. I couldn't help but let my thoughts drift back to America. I leave one country, come to one completely different where no one knew my name or that I even existed and I end up being in the same situation I was in nearly five months ago.

"My life can never be easy can it…" I mumbled to myself as I glanced into my rearview mirror at Han. While going through an intersection, I watched Sean get clipped and ended up spinning out of control into some parked cars. I could see them moving around inside so they weren't severely hurt. Thank goodness. I pulled up in front of them before getting out.

"Are you okay?" I asked the pair as they got out of the car. They both nodded. We turned and watched the familiar orange and black Mazda come towards us. But in the blink of an eye… the car was rolling. He'd been sideswiped by an unsuspecting driver. "Han!" I screamed as I ran towards the car, the glass crunching under my heels as I got closer. I kneeled down, not caring if the glass cut into my knees. I reached up and opened the driver's door, it was so badly damaged that it fell off of its hinges. I pushed it out of the way before looking at Han. Blood covered his face and arms, even with his seatbelt, the glass and other shrapnel had come in and cut him. As I reached into the vehicle to unclip his seatbelt, an all too familiar smell hit me… gasoline. It only took me seconds to realize that it was on my arm, covering the top of it. I glanced back as I heard Sean running towards us. Together, we managed to unhook Han and pull him clear of the car before it exploded.

The explosion was bigger than I thought before I remembered; it wasn't only the gasoline blowing up, but the NOS tanks too. I suddenly had the feeling that my arm felt like it was on fire… almost a literal burning sensation. Glancing down, I saw orange, yellow, and red flames dancing across my skin. I quickly realized that my arm was on fire. Sean began patting my arm with his long sleeves, the fires died down slowly and now I could see the full extent of the damage. Second degree burns from the top of my hand to just above my elbow, right at the bottom of my half-sleeve tattoo. I heard the distinct sound of Takashi's engine as he pulled away from the scene, from his position on the other side of the car; he would have never known Han was still alive.

"We need to get you two to the hospital." Neela said as she jogged over to us. Sean picked Han up and placed him in the passenger side of my car, before I got into the backseat and Neela got into the driver's seat. Neela followed Sean to the hospital. As we drove I looked down at my scorched arm before leaning my head back on the headrest. I was beginning to feel the pain now. The adrenaline was leaving my body, leaving pain to replace it, reminding me that this was no dream. Soon, the pain became too intense and I passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm getting into this now, lol. Another chapter, please review or favorite or follow! I love to hear your feedback! **

Nearly two weeks later, Han and I had recovered enough that they released us from the hospital. They had told us not to do anything to strenuous for a while, Han and I chuckled at that. We walked out of the door into the brightness of the day. I covered my eyes before glancing back at Han as we walked over to my Mazda. Once we were inside, I turned on the air conditioner before we pulled out of the parking lot to head to the garage.

"Where are we going?" Han asked as he gazed out at the familiar environment. I rolled my eyes and glanced down at my bandaged right arm on the steering wheel.

"Where does it look like?" I asked. "We're going to the garage." Han hummed in approval before falling silent; the rest of the ride was quiet. We pulled into the garage, all the shutters were open and the police tape had been taken down. I smiled when I saw Sean and Twinkie, along with some other workers working on a Mustang. When I pulled into the garage, everyone's face lit up with smiles. Once we stepped out, Han and I had to suffer greetings, hugs, and multiple questions. I walked over to the mustang, leaning my hands on it.

"Pretty nice." I said to Sean as he came to stand next to me. He nodded with his arms crossed over his chest.

"It'll be better once we get it done. Everything engine-wise it okay but…" He paused. I looked up at him before asking.

"What's wrong with it?" He looked down at me before walking around the car.

"When I go to drift, I end up with too much spin and I lose control. I don't know how to fix it." I looked at the car for a moment longer before looking at Sean.

"How much does your car weigh?" He looked at me confused before putting his hands on his hips.

"I don't know… 3500…" He said more to himself than to me. I chuckled as I looked inside the car.

"And there is the problem. Your car is too heavy. The heavier the car, the easier it is to throw the weight around, even if you don't mean too." I took a step back from the car before looking at the tall boy. "I can put it back in the 2,000 range and give it a completely new paint job." I could swear that Sean's eyes lit up like a kid during Christmas.

"Really?" He asked. I smiled; he could barely contain himself as he bounced on his toes lightly.

"Hell yeah!" I said as I nodded. "Totally easy." He was still smiling excitedly as he walked towards the others, telling them I would need to work on the car for the next few days to tweak it. I smiled as I followed him towards the group.

**~~ Two days later ~~**

I managed to take out all the unnecessary things such as the seats. I took both the front and back out and replaced the front with a smaller, sleeker version that wouldn't weigh the car down as much. I also installed a light-weight roll bar, just in case. After Sean made everything how he wanted it on the inside, I continued to work on the outside.

I completely sanded down the outside until all the paint was gone and only the primer color remained. I put up some clear plastic and as I looked at the car, I decided to use the colors that the car originally was; a deep forest green with a white racing stripe down the center. The car looked good as new. I smiled as I removed my mask, this was a gorgeous machine.

"Come check it out guys." I said as I moved the plastic aside. Everyone came to stand next to me as they looked at the mustang.

"Wow…" Sean said. I smiled as I turned to him.

"You're completely race ready." The taller boy looked down at me, his eyes hardening.

"Right." He said as he gazed at the car once more. I smiled, it was nice to know that Sean liked what I'd did to the car but it was also nice that they allowed me to work on it so I knew that everything was in the best possible shape. There was no way Sean could lose this as long as he stuck with what he learned and trusted the car. I sighed as I ran my fingers through my dark hair; this was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Nothing much to say but please review, follow, and favorite! A surprise at the end!**

I sat inside my Mazda with Han in the passenger seat; I didn't have to worry about the Yakuza seeing him since my windows were tinted so darkly. My phone was out on the middle console so that we could watch the race through the cameras Twinkie had set up. Sean was doing great, even though Takashi playing dirty but then again what could you expect from a man like him. They went back and forth through the whole race, Takashi in the lead and then Sean and then Takashi taking it again. I smiled as I nudged Han with my elbow.

"See, American Muscle can drift." I said before turning my attention back to my phone's screen. The Korean chuckled before following my lead. The biggest shocker of the night…Sean managing to knock Takashi's car off a deep embankment, the car landed nose first on the last corner of the race. With some quick maneuvering skills from Sean, he managed to avoid it and win the race. I smiled as did Han when we saw it.

I opened my door and stepped out into the brisk night air, I pulled my jacket closer around my body. Everyone ran up to Sean to congratulate him, even Neela. Within seconds, the noise quieted as Kamata came closer to the race's winner and new DK. He gazed and Neela before turning his gaze up to Sean's face.

"You're free to go." He said in Japanese. I smiled as Han smirked before popping a couple chocolate covered peanuts into his mouth. Kamata turned and got back into his car, as soon as he began to pull away, everyone started cheering again. I smiled and laughed. My laugh, somehow, caught Sean's attention. With a quick smile to everyone he came towards me and Han.

"Hey!" I said to the taller boy as he lifted me into a hug. He set me down and smiled before turning to Han, almost giving him the same treatment but at least making it look a little manlier. I rolled my eyes before Sean began speaking to us.

"Thank you two for everything you've done." His smile was genuine as was the immense gratitude in his eyes. I rolled my eyes once again before speaking.

"I didn't do anything but paint the car." Sean shook his head.

"You made it light weight enough that it would actually drift. None of us had even thought about that, let alone knew what to take out to do it. Besides, no one could have painted that beast better than you did." Sean said with a goofy smile on his face as he talked to me. I laughed, causing the boy to join in too. When we quieted he turned to Han. "And thank you for teaching me and not giving up on me when it seemed like that was the only option." Han popped some more candy in his mouth before he nodded, a small smile gracing his lips.

"I did what I had to do." Sean and I smiled. "Why don't we take this party to the garage?" Han asked. I smiled as I turned to Sean.

"Yeah, why not _DK._" I said with a smirk on my face. Sean rolled his eyes before shaking his head. He turned back to the crowd, telling them that the party would be at Han's garage.

**~ The Garage ~**

I smiled as I watched people dance to the Japanese music. I still didn't understand how you dance to some of the things they do. Give me American or Spanish music and I can show you some moves. I chuckled at the thought before I handed Han an open Corona. He nodded his thanks as he went back to talking to one of the Japanese supermodels on his lap. I rolled my eyes before I looked through the crowd; I smiled when I saw Twinkie dancing with a girl and Sean dancing with Neela. I smiled; it was beginning to feel more like home now.

I looked down at my scared arm, it was permanent. Nothing could cover it but clothes and even then, I would know it was there. I looked at Han; he didn't even notice me looking at him. These scars would be worth barring as long as I remembered that I got them from protecting someone close to me, just like the bullet wounds on my side… only the burns would have been a successful attempt.

My phone rang suddenly. I pulled it out and glanced down at it, an LA area code? I glanced around before turning to Han, his eyes were on me. I pointed down the hall, towards his room, it was soundproof and private. He raised an eyebrow but nodded. I threw him a quick smile before quickly walked down the hall and into the room, closing the door behind me before I hit the little green button.

"Hello?" I asked. A woman was on the other end of the line.

"Hello? Ms. Martinez?" I blinked; I didn't know the voice and very few people call me Ms. Martinez.

"Yes and who is this?"

"This is Amy from Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center. I was calling because you are the only one on Mr. Carson's contact list." At Jesse's name, time stopped. Why were they calling now? All of the sudden?

"Yes, I am. His mother is dead and his father is in prison. Not to sound rude but why exactly are you calling me?" I heard papers shifting before she spoke again.

"Right, I'm sorry. I'm calling to inform you that Mr. Carson has woken up." Time officially stopped. I nearly dropped the phone as my head began to spin. He was awake? Now? Really?

"Seriously?" I asked the woman on the other end. I may have sounded childish but I couldn't believe he was awake. The woman chuckled.

"Yes ma'am. He has been awake for a half-an-hour. We didn't want to call until we were sure he wouldn't fall back into the coma. Another great piece of news is that he remembers everything, there is no amnesia present like we expected, which usually happens to our coma patients." I wanted to cry. I wanted to laugh. I wanted to… just see him.

"When can I see him?" I asked. It didn't take long before the woman spoke again.

"You can see him as soon as you get here." I rubbed my eyes.

"I'm in Tokyo right now… can you tell him to just give me 24 hours and then I will be there." I could almost hear the smile in the woman's voice.

"Of course, Ms. Martinez." I smiled, finally letting the tears fall down my face.

"Thank you ever so much!" I said before hanging up the phone. I sat on Han's bed and finally let the sobs wrack my body. I was just so happy. I had never pictured Jesse waking up. With a deep breath, I whipped my eyes before checking my phone for the earliest flight from Tokyo to LA. I couldn't wait to get back to the U.S.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Again, nothing to say. Please review, follow, and favorite! **

"Thanks a lot Sean." I smiled as Sean put my last bag into the trunk of his Mustang. He turned to me and smiled.

"No problem. You need to head back." I smiled widely and nodded quickly. I was just so happy to be going back.

"So you weren't even gonna tell us bye?" I rolled my eyes before turning around to see Twinkie, Earl, Reiko, and Han standing at the end of the staircase. I held my arms open.

"I would never leave without telling you guys goodbye!" I said. They all smiled. Twinkie came up to me and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I hugged him back. "Alright Twink, don't go getting into trouble while I'm gone." Twinkie scoffed.

"Me? Trouble? Never." I rolled my eyes before smiling at him. He smiled back and released me when he saw Earl and Reiko coming up to me. I hug them both and as I pulled away they began to argue in Japanese. I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on their mouths.

"No. No arguing when I'm getting ready to leave." I smiled. They looked at each other and then me before nodding. I pulled my hand away from them and wrapped them both in a hug again. They smiled and hugged me back. I pulled away and looked at Han. He watched me as he popped another piece of candy into his mouth. I held my arms open. "Come on Han, you know you wanna." I said in a sing-song voice as I wiggled my hips slightly. The Korean man rolled his eyes while the others laughed before he got up and walked towards me. I knew Han wasn't the most affectionate person in the world but when his arms wrapped around me, I smiled.

"You'll be back right?" He asked quietly so no one heard. I nodded as I leaned my head into his neck.

"Yeah, I plan on it. I'll be bringing Jesse with me next time. He'd get a kick out of drifting." I said, my voice slightly muffled by his shirt. He chuckled before he pulled away. He glanced at his watch before looking down at me.

"You better get going. You're flight leaves in an hour and thirty minutes." I nodded and turned to Sean, who now had Neela at his side. I smiled at the pair before walking towards the mustang.

"Let's get going!" They laughed at me before we all got into the mustang. I smiled as I got into the backseat. After the race, I went and searched for lightweight backseats that would be light enough for the car to still drift. I was lucky enough to find some that fit perfectly. So now, someone could actually sit in the back. The ride was silent but comfortable. The two teens knew I was only leaving because it was absolutely necessary and that I would be back as soon as I got the chance.

"We're here." Sean said as we pulled up at the airport. I smiled and waited for Neela to climb out so that I could push the seat forward. I stepped out and gave Neela a hug. She hugged me back tightly and as I pulled away, she gently grabbed my burnt arm. Out of reflex I began to pull it away but she held it tighter.

"Thank you for everything you did for me and Sean." I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I didn't do anything for Sean but you, I'm pretty sure I did." We laughed lightly. I jumped in surprise when a pair of arms wrapped around me from behind.

"You did a lot for us, even if you don't know it." I smiled as I leaned into Sean's embrace.

"If you say so." I turned and looked at the airport. I would be back in America in ten in half hours. It just seemed too long to go to see Jesse. Sean pulled away from me and grabbed my two bags. I shook my head and took them from him. "I got these. Don't worry about it. Just make sure you're prepared for me to come back and race you Mr. DK." The three of us chuckled before I turned to walk into the airport. I was just that much closer to going home and seeing Jesse.

**~ Los Angeles ~**

I sighed as I walked out of the airport. I was so happy to be on solid ground again. I had called my brother Angel on the flight back and he said I would have a car waiting for me. I glanced around and smiled when I saw a very familiar Camaro sitting on the far side of the parking lot. I picked up my bags and walked closer. On the windshield was a note, I pulled it off and opened it.

'_I'm glad your home. Your Camaro has been taken care of and is full of gas._

_Hurry to the hospital, you can come see me later._

_Love, your favorite brother,_

_Angel'_

I chuckled at the note before opening the passenger door and pushing the seat down. I set my bags in the back before closing the door and walking around to the driver's side, jumping in and starting it up. I smiled and closed my eyes, just listening to the roar of the engine that I've missed so much. I opened my eyes and took off, smiling at the difference in feelings between the little Mazda compared to the monster I was driving now.

With some quick calculation, I decided I was about thirty minutes from the hospital. I pulled my cellphone out of my leather jacket before hitting the first number in my recent calls.

"Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center, this is Carly speaking. How can I help you?"

"Hi, this is Danielle Martinez. I was just calling to let you know that I am back from Tokyo and on my way to visit Jesse Carson. I am about thirty minutes from the hospital." I said as I turned a corner sharply, my car drifting slightly causing me to smile.

"Of course Ms. Martinez. He's been asking about you since he woke up." I smiled at that news.

"Well, I'm on my way." With quick goodbyes, I closed my phone and put it back in my pocket before shifting into fifth. Suddenly, my cellphone rang again. I pulled it out without checking it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"You answered?" I instantly recognized the voice as Brian O'Conner.

"Shit…" I mumbled before I spoke to him. "Yeah, why?"

"You haven't been answering when I called or texted." He said.

"I've been in Tokyo for the last five months." I said as I set the phone between my cheek and shoulder as I made a sharp turn. I drifted again and smiled before it quickly left my face when I remembered who I was talking to.

"Oh, okay. Well I was calling to ask you something." I rolled my eyes before grabbing the phone again.

"Look Brian. I don't have time for this. I'll call you back when I get the chance; I have a lot to do now that I am back." I said seriously before hanging up the phone, not giving him a chance to answer me. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Before I could even put my cellphone up it rang again. I answered it again.

"Good lord! What part of I'll call you later did you not understand!" I all but yelled into the phone.

"Umm…" It was Mia on the other end.

"Ah, I'm sorry Mia. Someone was annoying me on the phone." I said and winced when I thought I had just yelled at her. She chuckled.

"Don't worry about it, where have you been? You haven't been answering my calls or texts." She said and it instantly made me think of Brian.

"I was in Tokyo for the past five months." Déjà vu.

"Oh okay. So where are you now?" I smiled as I thought about it.

"I'm heading to the hospital, Jesse's awake." The phone went silent.

"I'll be there in twenty." The line went dead. I laughed as I put my phone back in my pocket and pulled into the hospital parking lot. With a deep breath, I got out and walked towards the hospital doors.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I think I'm going to write another part of the 'She Will Be Loved' series after this one… let me know what you think. Please follow, review, and favorite!**

I walked through the hospital doors before walking up to the front desk. I smiled at her the woman sitting there.

"Hi, I'm Danielle Martinez." The woman looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello Ms. Martinez. Mr. Carson is in the recovery room 515. Fifth floor, room fifteen." I smiled.

"Thank you very much." I said as I walked towards the elevator. I hit the up-button and waited a few seconds before it dinged. The elevator opened and I stepped inside, pressing the five button. The door closed slowly and the ride up felt even slower. Another ding and I was on the fifth floor. I stepped off the elevator and watched as the nurses and doctors walked around. I turned a doctor that walked by me.

"Excuse me, but where is room fifteen?" I asked. The man turned and looked at me before pointing down the hall he just came from.

"It's right down there. It's got a fifteen on it." I turned and smiled.

"Thank you." I said as walked down the hall, stopping just outside room fifteen. I took in a deep breath before pushing the door open. Bright blue eyes turned towards me.

"Jesse…" I said quietly as I took a step in slowly.

"Danni…" He said just as quietly, his voice was a little husky from lack of use over the five months. I quickly covered the reminder of the room before I threw my arms around his neck, tears pouring down my face. I held onto him tighter as his arms wrapped around me.

"I missed you so much." I said as I buried my head into his neck. He rubbed my back.

"I know…" He said quietly. He gently pulled me onto the bed so I was sitting front of him. He took my face in his hands before wiping the tears away. I now could get a really good look at him. He was still a little pale, but not as pale as he had been before. He was thin from lack of solid food and exercise.

I didn't care.

He was still my Jesse.

I smiled as I reached forward and brushed my hand over his cheek but realized, it was my burnt hand. Jesse noticed the change in texture and grabbed my wrist before I could pull it away. I looked down as he pulled my sleeve up to see the scarred flesh.

"What happened?" He asked. He looked up into my eyes. "How long have I been asleep? The doctors won't tell me almost anything."

"Jess… you've been asleep for five months." His blue eyes widen in surprise.

"Where have you been for five months?" He asked me. I smiled as I thought about Tokyo.

"I've been in Tokyo, learning how to drift." I said with a smile.

"Drift?" Jesse asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Hell yeah, as soon as you get better I'm gonna teach you. We might even go to Japan." Jesse smiled and nodded before his gaze turned back down to my arm.

"What happened?" I looked down at my arm before I took in a deep breath through my nose.

"I was trying to get a friend out of his flipped car. It was on fire and leaking gasoline. I guess I stuck my hand through a waterfall of the stuff and when the car exploded, even when we thought we were at a safe distance, it managed to catch my arm on fire. I guess it didn't help that there was NOS in the car." Jesse gently ran his thumb down the scarred skin. I shivered slightly but smiled at him. I leaned forward pressed my lips to his. He froze in surprise before kissing me back.

"I love you Jesse Carson." I said as I pulled away. He smiled before leaning forward to peck my lips.

"I love you too Danielle Martinez." I smiled and pecked his lips again.

"The worst is over now and we can breathe again.

I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away.

There's so much left to learn and no one left to fight.

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain." I sang to Jesse. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me to pull me closer. He kissed the top of my head.

"I love you Dan." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, kissing his neck lightly.

"I love you too Jess."

It's been a long five months. I didn't think I would make it through, what with Jesse in a coma, and being chased around Japan. Now, I was back home in America with Jesse Carson by my side. As of right now, nothing can make this any better.


	9. Epiloge

**A/N: This is officially the end of 'Broken'! Please review, favorite, and follow and watch out for my next installment! **

"Hey Carly, Amy." I said to the two girls as I walked into the hospital. They both smiled at me as I walked closer to the desk.

"Hey Danni. How are you today?" Carly asked me. I smiled.

"I'm great." Both girls smiled. Since Jesse had woken up, I'd been at the hospital every day while Jesse did his physical therapy, which had been three months. Today was the day he was finally getting to go home. I was sooo excited! I walked to the elevator and went up to the second floor. I turned and quickly walked down the hallway, going to Jesse's recovery room. I opened the door and smiled as I walked in.

"Hello Jesse!" I said as I walked inside and closed the door behind me. The blonde boy smiled brightly.

"Hey D." He said. I walked over and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"You ready to go home?" I asked. He nodded quickly. I smiled as I looked at the boy. He was not as pale as he had been since being in the hospital; he even looked a little tan. His eyes shined brightly with life, I could even see the love swimming in them as he looked at me. His hair even seemed a brighter blonde than it had been only three months ago.

He stood up and grabbed the bag I had brought him that was full of clothes. I smiled as he grabbed my hand and pulled me through the door. We stepped onto the elevator, once the door closed Jesse pulled me close to him and pressed a kiss to my lips. When the door opened, he grabbed my hand again and pulled me towards the door. I smiled at Carly and Amy and waved. They waved back at me. I heard Jesse laugh when he saw my Camaro.

"You know, as weird as this is going to sound… I miss this thing." I gasped and smacked his chest lightly, acting offended.

"My baby is not a thing." I unlocked both door and we got inside, Jesse through his bag in the back and put his seatbelt on. He took a deep breath through his nose before leaning over to press a couple kisses to my neck. I could feel my face heating up.

"I missed the way you smell…" He said. I chuckled a little when I realized that was what he was doing. The car smelled completely like me and he missed me. I turned my head and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I missed all of you in general." He chuckled and smiled. He leaned back into his seat. I smiled as I started up the car, nodding to myself as I revved the engine. Jesse chuckled.

"So…where exactly are we going?" The boy asked me. I smiled as I glanced at him.

"Home." That was all Jesse needed to hear. About fifteen minutes later we pulled into the house I thought I'd never see again. Jesse smiled when he saw the familiar cars sitting in the driveway. He started to bounce in his seat and I couldn't help but chuckle at the sudden childlike nature of my boyfriend. I pulled up into the driveway and turned the car off. Before I could even open my door Jesse was out, bouncing on his toes.

"Come on! Come on!" Jesse said as he continued to bounce and look at me. I laughed as I got out. I heard the door open.

"Danni! Jesse!" I smiled when I heard Mia's voice. We turned and saw her and the rest of the crew standing at the door, Jesse had the largest smile on his face before he ran towards the door. He hugged Mia and Letty, who were the first to greet him. I smiled as Vince came towards me, pulling me into a hug.

"Hey D." I smiled as his deep voice rumbled in his chest.

"Hey Vince." As I pulled away from his embrace, I noticed the scars on his arm from the cable five months ago. I thought about the bullet wounds in my side and the burn on my arm. _Looks like we'll both be carrying the scars of our past._

"Good to see you up and around Jesse." I smiled as I heard Dom's voice talking to Jesse. The boy smiled brightly before he noticed Leon next to Dom. They did a quick hug before he began talking animatedly to the two of them. I smiled; it was nice to see Jesse becoming his old self so quickly.

"So where have you been?" Dom asked as he turned to me with his arms crossed. I smiled shyly before kicking a pebble at my feet.

"I've been in Tokyo with Han." Dom smiled at that. "I learned to drift."

"And she's gonna teach me!" Jesse said busting into the conversation like a three year old. We all chuckled at him. Dom placed a hand on each of our shoulders and turned us in the direction of the house.

"Come on, let's head inside." We both smiled as we let Dom gently push us forward. I smiled at Jesse, who looked so overly excited to be home. It was nice to be home, Tokyo was great but I really missed LA. I glanced around at the house and everyone around me.

I was finally home.

Leon. Letty. Dom. Mia. Vince. Jesse.

I could finally relax and enjoy the time I had with my family. I could only pray that nothing would happen that could tear us apart again.

Of course, no one really knows what the future can hold.


End file.
